1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamp structures and more particularly pertains to fly tying vise for holding a fly fishing lure during construction and tying thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clamp structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, clamp structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art clamp structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,216,948; 5,050,176; 3,945,631; 3,287,263; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,113.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a fly tying vise for holding a fly fishing lure during construction and tying thereof which includes a base member positionable upon a support surface, and a support assembly projecting upwardly from the base member and terminating in a clamping assembly which releasably engages a fly fishing lure.
In these respects, the fly tying vise according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a fly fishing lure during construction and tying thereof.